pokemon_adventure_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7 - Palpitoad
We start where Liam attempts to catch a Palpitoad, Breloom's Seed Bomb knocks it out cold Liam: Go, Pokeball! Palpitoad who has swirls for eyes is hit by it, sucked in the ball, it wiggles a bit, and clicks for its capture. Liam: I caught Palpitoad, my 12th member! Gothita and skorupi walk up to Kyndel Kyndel: Who's your friend? Gothita tells Kyndel that Skorupi wants to come along Kyndel: Ok, Skorupi can come with me. Gothita Smiles and Kyndel Presses the pokeball on Skorupi. It shakes and then clicks meaning that Skorupi is captured. Vibrava and Lotad go to Kyndel. '' '''Kyndel: '''i would capture you Lotad but i have no Pokeballs left sorry! But you can come with me until i get a pokeball! ''Lotad Nods happily! (Pokemon's POV) Whismur: Liam's on a roll! Marshtomp: Yeah! Trapinch: if their is more of you then wouldnt you get less attention? Gothita: i hate to admit it but Trapinch is right Gulpin: How come, Gothita? Gothita: Because the more pokemon their is, then the less attention you get if you share the attention equally. For example you have 10 friends and 10 lollypops and you give each friend a lollypop, but if you have 2 friends then they get 5 each. Breloom: I'm surprised that i learned SolarBeam during our battle, Gothita! Gothita: Yeah, me too. Anyways when will we be getting to the next gym? Palpitoad: The next gym is Walmart City which has Poison type pokemon, it wont be easy, except for me, Kirlia & Marshtomp! Gothita: Wait... Here comes a pokemon Wild Skorupi: '''Im a Skorupi! '''Gothita: Hey Skorupi, Come with us! Skorupi: Yeah i will come with you! Gothita: Yay! Palpitoad: My ability is Hydration! Breloom: What's Hydration? Skorupi: I think it is when a pokemon gets health back every turn of battle? Trapinch: Sorry Skorupi, but the ability is that All status problems are healed when raining. Cinccino: '''Thats right i think! '''Palpitoad: Skorupi, you have the ability called Sniper! Breloom: '''What's Sniper? '''Skorupi: Sniper makes critcal hits 3x the damage insted of 2x. Cinccino: That will help in a grass gym since you are half Bug and half Poison. Palpitoad: Yours is Cute Charm, Cinccino! Trapinch: '''*Starts to glow* Whats happening to me! '''Palpitoad: Can this be? Kirlia: Trapinch is evolving!! Trapinch grows wings, its body becomes longer and its hands and feet grow thinner. Trapinch has evolved into Vibrava. Vibrava: 'i have evolved! ''Liam scans his pokedex. Vibrava, the Vibration Pokémon and the evolved form of Trapinch. By flapping their wings, they create vibrations, emitting ultrasonic waves. Palpitoad, the Vibration Pokémon and the evolved form of Tympole. Palpitoad's long, sticky tongue is used to capture prey. It lives both on land and in the water. '''Breloom: *to palpitoad* You and Vibrava are both Vibration Pokemon. Palpitoad: '''That's right! '''Whismur: '''What can i evolve into & what's my evolutionary family? '''Vibrava: '''Loudred is you next evolution then Exploud '''Wild Lotad: '''Hi... '''Vibrava: Is something wrong Lotad? W.Lotad: '''My trainer abandoned me! '''Vibrava: Oh... That is a shame! W.Lotad: '''I really want a new trainer! '''Vibrava: Well, you could go and see Kyndel... My trainer? W.Lotad: Yes Thank You!!! Vibrava: '''i will show you to her! '''Trivia *Liam catches a Palpitoad *Kyndel catches a Lotad *Kyndel catches a Shiny Skorupi *Kyndel's Shiny Trapinch evolves into Shiny Vibrava *Palpitoad is revealed to have Hydration as its ability *Shiny Skorupi is revealed to have Sniper as its ability